


Angela's Punishment

by tuddles



Series: The Dark Stranger Collection [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Human, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Tease (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, F/M, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Impact Play, Light Dom/sub, Love, Male Crowley (Good Omens), Orgasm, Punishment, Rough Sex, Rules, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuddles/pseuds/tuddles
Summary: We return to the Mayfair apartment of Anthony Crowley to find his Angel is being particularly bratty this Sunday afternoon.This, Anthony will not stand for.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The Dark Stranger Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716118
Comments: 49
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again my lovelies.
> 
> Yes, yes I know. I could not stay away from this AU for long, could I?
> 
> I have been dreaming about Angela getting a good old fashioned spanking for a while now, so I just had to get it out and into words. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> <3

Mr. Anthony J. Crowley was rubbing the sides of his forehead while he sat in his study going over his schedule for the coming week. It was Sunday afternoon, which was really supposed to be the time for watching television, or vegetating, or other forms of general lazing about the house. Certainly not for wasting time dreading the workload ahead. But you know our Crowley. He had never been one to shy away from a bit of self-induced misery. And as we all know, misery will at some point attract some company.

Company did eventually arrive, and in the most heavenly form possible.

Anthony had just taken off his shades and leaned back in his chair with a sigh, rubbing his sore eyes as he tried to not think about a particularly nasty meeting with Hastur tomorrow morning. With eyes closed and fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, the sweetest sound called out to him across the room.

“Are you okay, Sir?” the voice asked, soft and sweet and filled with genuine concern.

He smiled even before he opened his eyes, knowing that he was already going to like what he was going to see. His darling Angel was calling to him, and he was more than ready to accept her love and care. What he was not ready for however, was the truly scandalous image that was presented to him when he did open his eyes and look over to the entrance of his study. There, clung to the wooden doorframe and bashfully looking back at him, was a completely naked Angela Fell. Crowley scoffed in amusement and tilted his head to the side, fondly watching as the apparently innocent Angel played at being coy.

“I’m much better now seeing you” he smiled and chuckled when she blushed in response and hid her face away.

She was the cutest thing imaginable, all soft flesh and bare curves. Her hair was the longest that he had ever seen it, smooth waves of white gold flowing down around her shoulders and over her back. The locks were so long now that the tips were just shy of touching her round ass. Crowley silently looked forward to the day that they would meet, what a vision that would be. Her face was by far the best part of the picture. How adorably shy she looked, all red cheeks and pouty lips. She would look at him with those gleaming blue eyes, flashing a little smile before ducking her head under her hair and leaning closer to the doorframe. She hugged herself to the wood, crushing her breasts in a way that certainly made sure that he noticed how plump and particularly ripe they were looking today. Of course, she would never admit to doing that on purpose. Why would she? She was so innocent.

“C’mere my Angel” Anthony finally said, lightly patting his lap as a welcoming invitation.

“Mmmm… no!” Angela squeaked out, face still hidden under the blonde veil.

“Come again?” He asked, a slender eyebrow lifting into an inquisitive arch. He was genuinely curious now, more so than disappointed or angry at the denial. He was interested to see why his beauty was being like this.

“Because… I’m too… _too fat”_ she finally said. She peered over then, two little azure beads sparkling with mischief.

 _“Angel”_ he said, voice taking on a stern tone, a warning.

Angela made another squeaking sound which was dangerously close to a giggle. Anthony could have sworn that he even saw the flash of a smirk on those plump pink lips before she ducked her face away again, hiding like a little mouse in a little mousy hole.

“Right!” he said, voice a bit louder while he closed his laptop and stood up. He walked around to the side of his desk, leaning back against it and folding his arms in front of his chest. Even though he was wearing his casual clothes, a plain black t-shirt and a pair of jeans, he still managed to look authoritarian. He stayed that way for a few moments before he hooked a finger, motioning it in a way that screamed _come here or else._

With an adorable suck to her lower lip, the cheeky angel followed the wordless command and finally left the safely of the wall. With slow steps of bare feet, she walked over and stood in front of the waiting redhead. Chubby arms reached behind her, hands holding each other in the nook of her lower back while she cutely wiggled herself. Blue eyes darted up, sparkling under the fan of pale lashes. She gazed into those amber orbs and flashed a knowing smile.

“Someone needs to be punished, _don’t they?”_ he said calmly, holding the eye contact.

“Mmm, maybe…” she replied, keeping the gaze locked and even saw fit to lick her lips.

 _God damn, she is going to be the death of me,_ Crowley thought while he mused on what to do with this naughty little angel.

“Maybe?” he asked, not really looking for a response. He grinned and canted his head to the side in contemplation. He wanted to see just where this naughty angel’s mind was going. “And what punishment do you think would be suited for a bad girl like you, huh?”

“Hmmm…” she hummed, wiggling again as she feigned thinking deeply. She then giggled and looked down to her feet. “Spanking?” she asked, blushing brightly.

“A _spanking,_ hmm?” he asked, smirking while he uncrossed his arms just so he could reach out and lazily cup Angela’s breasts in his hands. She moaned softly at the touch and he grinned wider, lightly thumbing over the buds of her pink nipples. “I think you like the idea of being spanked, don’t you?... spanked like a naughty little schoolgirl, hmm?” he asked, noting how the nipples were quick to become rock hard under the pads of his thumbs.

All she could manage was to nod in response, along with making some whining sounds which managed to go straight to Anthony’s groin, making his cock twitch in response. He felt a raw rumble in the base of his throat, the start of a growl forming. He breathed in the natural musk of the naked beauty in front of him while he leaned over and whispered into her ear. “Bend over the desk, my Angel. Show me that delicious ass” he ordered while he thumbed back over the nipples again. He placed a small kiss onto her neck before he released those scrumptious tits from his grasp and stepped to the side, giving her access to the large wooden table.

With wobbly legs, she stepped forwards and wordlessly obeyed the instruction. A ripple ran down her spine while she bent by her thick waist and leaned over the desk. A naughty schoolgirl is exactly what she felt like as she pressed her breasts to the desk and thrusted her ass out behind her. She wasn’t exactly sure what to do with her arms, so she simply bent them by the elbows and placed her palms down on the table just above her head. Silky hair splayed out around her, kissing over the wooden surface. She couldn’t see him, but she could feel those amber eyes upon her, inspecting her while he walked behind her. Porcelain skin noticeable tensed as soon as she heard the clicking of a disapproving tongue.

“You can do better than _that”_ Anthony commented. “Come on, spread those legs. Arch that back. Really show me that glorious ass, Angel” he added.

 _“Mmph”_ she huffed, once more not finding it within her to actually be able to speak any coherent words. Her mind was starting to fill with so may thoughts. It was true that she had wanted to feel the rough hands of her handsome Sir on her ass cheeks. She wanted him to take her and spank her, punish her for being a disobedient little brat. But now that it was all coming to pass, she was starting to feel somewhat overwhelmed.

It all felt so very real as she stepped her feet out, spreading those creamy thighs until there was enough of a gap that she felt nothing but air brushing against her pretty pussy. She gasped at the feeling and let out a long little whine while she arched her back and cocked her hips, pushing her ass back and up as high as she could get it. The motion pressed more weight down on her breasts and she could feel the fatty flesh now pushing up against her chin. Her whine was soon muffled as she stuffed her face into her cleavage, taking the chance to hide her embarrassed excitement.

 _“That’sss better”_ Anthony hissed as he stepped closer and gently smoothed his palm over the ripe round rump. _“Mmmm_ much, _much_ better.”

“Now” he started after he had spent a good minute or so just marvelling at the gorgeous figure under his control, lightly petting and just feeling the soft flesh. “How may spanks do you think you deserve, little one?” he asked, curious to know what she thought.

Clearly, she had not been expecting to be asked that. If anything, she had just expected him to just start spanking her. It dawned on her how much she really didn’t know what to expect with this whole punishment thing. Digging out the courage, she swallowed and pulled her face out from where it had been stuffed into her tits and meekly spoke out “ten, Sir?”

“Ten?” he asked, more to himself than to her. He contemplated that while he gripped a fist full of her right ass cheek and squeezed. “Yes, I think that will do quite nicely. Ten spanks for each cheek” he said and then smirked when Angela again let out a sorrowful whimper. At least it would have been sorrowful if he couldn’t smell how excited she was getting. Her arousal was steadily growing thick in the air and he was certain that if he reached down, he would be rewarded with an already leaking cunt.

“Are you ready, my Angel?” he asked, positioning himself into the optimum spanking position.

She took a moment to take in a few deep breaths and then nodded her head, letting out a shaky “yes, Sir.”

As soon as those words had left her lips, Anthony’s hand lifted and came crashing down onto the middle of her right ass cheek, delivering the first blow with a crisp _smack._ She cried out as the pleasurable pain hit her, making her entire ass wobbly nicely from the impact. Anthony growled in approval, rubbing the spanked cheek before lifting and delivering the first smack to the left cheek. Another cry was heard followed by another growl.

From the very first slap, the milky spread of young skin began to blush, growing pink from the harshness of the treatment. Again, the hand administered another round of smacks, one for each of the pretty cheeks. The skin reddened further, warmth blossoming across the shapely curves. After delivering three more rounds, the spanking stopped for a moment. Already at the halfway mark and the ivory canvas was painted with pretty marks, all shades of red and all in the perfect shape of a certain slender hand.

Anthony took a moment to really soak in the experience. His palm, commanding yet gentle, soothed the sore buttocks with tender strokes. Sweet Angela responded in kind and pushed back into the welcomed caress. She squirmed and whimpered and shivered in anticipation of the ten more smacks that were quite definitely coming. As Anthony petted her with a loving touch, she started to feel herself relax. She sucked in a deep breath and sighed out, feeling much like jelly as she let herself spread out onto the desk. She moaned sweetly and had closed her eyes with a small smile on her lips, just before the hand lifted and readied itself for the next round.

Darling, sweet little Angela bit down on her lip, muffling her yelps as the spanking re-commenced. Each smack was different, making sure that the naughty girl was going to get a full and comprehensive beating. By the time the final slap had been landed, the marks of handprints had been extended, spaning now from the top of the lush ass all the way down to the tops of tender thighs. Anthony had done a splendid job, if he thought so himself, which he did. He was certain that his bad Angel would surely be reminded of her punishment every time she would sit down over the next couple of days. _Yes, that will do nicely,_ he thought to himself while he once more tenderly stroked over the warmed flesh, petting it with reverence and admiring his own handy work.

“There we go… nice and spanked now” he cooed, almost sweetly. “How do you feel, my Angel?” he asked, his other hand reaching down to stroke up and down Angela’s back.

“S-s-sore, S-sir” she said with shaky breath, quivering under the touch.

“Yeah… I know…” Anthony commented with a smooth voice while he reached down between the creamy thighs, dipping a couple of fingers over the slick lips of a wet pussy.

“I think someone enjoyed the spanking more than she ought to, _hmm?”_ he asked, drawing attention to how very slick she had gotten.

 _“Mmm…_ maybe just a… a little, Sir” Angela replied, blushing brightly while she pushed back into the touch. She closed her eyes and moaned sweetly as she felt the fingers teasing along her outer labia. She keened, wanting more.

“You know what I think, Angel?” Anthony mused out loud while he continued to skim his fingers up and down along the slippery pink folds, never going so far as to penetrate the needy hole.

“I think that you _wanted_ to be punished, didn’t you?” he asked rather forwardly, as if it was more of a fact than a question. “You _purposefully_ broke a rule… _just_ so that you would get punished.”

With a whimper, the pretty blonde nodded her head. She was now eagerly rocking her hips, trying urgently to get more friction against her aching pussy. The warm pain of her ass was still teasing her, making her body tremble in a most delicious way. She yearned for more, thinking only of how perfect it would be for her to be viciously fucked right now. Oh, how that would be just the right cherry on top of this scrumptious scene.

“Yeah… that’s what I thought…” he said before removing his fingers from the leaking cunt. He took his touch away from her completely, taking a step back and just watching.

Angela whimpered at the loss, pouting while she brushed some hair out of her face and looked back, trying to see what he was doing. Blue eyes soon made contact with ambers and Angela found that there was no smirk on Anthony’s face. If anything, there was a look of disappointment.

“I have a dilemma now, my Angel” he said, earning him a confused look from the beautiful blonde. She remained quiet, eyebrows pushing together in a concerned look.

“You see… while I sometimes don’t mind you being a little brat. In fact, I rather like it when you are one. What I _do_ mind is when you _knowingly_ break a rule” He sighed then and started to walk around the table while he talked, getting a good full view of his favourite toy.

“You see, I would have gladly given you a nice spanking if you had simply just come to me and nicely asked for one. But now, well now I’m afraid that you need to be punished again.”

“A-again?” she asked, a mournful tone to her voice. She blinked those baby blues which were steadily filling with worry.

“Indeed” he confirmed, continuing to explain “the spanking was for calling yourself fat, when I specifically told you not to talk about yourself like that. The second punishment, well that is going to be because you knowingly and purposefully did it… do you understand the difference?”

Angela swallowed nervously and weakly nodded her head “Yes, Sir… I’m… I’m sorry, Sir.”

“Oh, you will be” Anthony nodded his head. He then let everything sink in for a bit while he continued his turn around the table, finally returning to where he was while spanking her. Angela tensed up when his hands were back on her, not sure if he was going to start spanking her again. Her mind went to all sorts of bad places, wondering what the second punishment was going to be. Was he going to give her 20 more spanks? Was he going to slap her tits? Maybe tie her up and make her beg for mercy? Oh, she was indeed having a good time thinking about all the horrible yet wickedly exciting things which were popping into her mind. But out of all the things that she could think of, out of all the possibilities of punishment which she could receive, she certainly did not expect what was about to be whispered into her ear.

Hot breath washed over neck as the tall lanky redhead leaned over. He patted her ass gently with one hand and fisted the other into that beautiful blonde hair. He smirked against the curve of her ear and spoke.

“I am going to fuck you now. But I am not going to come inside of you” Angela gasped and instantly began to whimper.

“Because being pumped full of my seed is a gift, _isn’t it_ my Angel?” he asked.

She pouted and nodded.

“And you have been a _very bad girl,_ haven’t you?” he said and then licked just under her ear.

“Yes” she breathed out “I’m a bad, bad girl.”

**..... Continued in chapter 2 .....**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela's punishment continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is hot! 
> 
> I usually try not to toot my own horn, but this is. I totally got turned on while writing this! lol.
> 
> Anyhoo, before I embarrass myself too much.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> <3

Definite footsteps echoed in the room as Anthony took a few steps backwards, just enough so that he could get a good proper view of his gorgeous angel. The luscious creature was still obediently bent over, breasts crushed down against the desk and spanked ass thrusted proudly up in the air behind her. Anthony watched through lust filled eyes, lids heavy with his mounting desire. He breathed in deep while he let the vision sink in, once more in awe that he was in possession of such a beautiful, perfect, bratty little sub. He growled low and licked his lips, his tongue salivating, anticipating the delicious treat that he was about to enjoy.

Angela visibly shivered as she heard that oh so familiar metallic clinking of a belt being unbuckled. Every single time she heard that sound, she closed her eyes and let out an aroused moan. She blushed brightly when Anthony chuckled, mocking her for giving such a slutty response. With a pouty huff, she buried her face into her cleavage, embarrassed to be seen in such a vulnerable state. Anthony just grinned as he watched, restraining the urge to tease the adorable blonde. Instead, he simply continued to undo his buckle and unzip his fly, releasing his achingly hard cock from its confines.

 _“Mmm”_ he moaned as he wrapped his hand around the base of his member, squeezing gently and gifting himself a few slow pumps up and down.

“You should see how hard you make me, Angel” he commented, wanting to remind her just how sexy he thought she was.

Making a little mewing sound much like a curious kitten, Angela pulled her face from the soft safety of her bosom and dared to steal a look over her shoulder. Bright blue eyes burned with want as she set eyes on the familiar prick. She moaned sweetly, instantly wishing that it was inside of her. It was so long and hard and the tip looked particularly red and wet and oh so deliciously. Angela whimpered and flicked her sight up to Anthony’s golden irises, begging slightly to be fucked already.

Anthony’s smirk widened as he stared back at sweet Angela, raising a slender eyebrow while he gave himself a few more long, slow strokes.

“Reach back, little one. Open yourself for me” he said calmly, enjoying how those azure eyes widened at the command.

“Y-yes, Sir” the sweet, girly voice replied before she obediently reached back and used her small hands to pull her ass cheeks apart. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth, moaning out as she felt the air rushing in, licking cold and crisp along the sensitive, velvety flesh.

 _“Fuck”_ Anthony gasped out, hypnotized by what he was seeing. He licked his thin lips and stroked his cock faster, groaning as he inspected the open, gushing holes that were being shown to him.

Unable to control himself any longer, he slithered up to her and ruthlessly fed his cock into her open cunt. He grunted and batted her hands away then, possessively taking a firm grasp on her hips and using it to yank her back, impaling her on his shaft just as hard as he thrusted into her. Not even taking a moment to stew in the warm wetness around him, he growled and started fucking hard and fast, straight off the bat.

Angela instantly keened, mewling like a bitch in heat as she writhed in pleasure. With a flick of her cotton-like hair, she lifted herself up, propping herself up on her arms with her palms down on the table. Well-manicured nails scratched into the wood for purchase while she moaned and pushed herself back, matching her mate’s voracity. Large, scrumptious breasts swayed fruitfully under her as her chubby body was pounded into over and over and over again. Anthony revelled in watching how the plump curves moved, each bounce sending a rush of pleasure through his scrawny figure. He groaned and dug his black nails deeper into the generous love handles, holding on tight as he upped his pace, fucking his blonde beauty until she was screaming his name.

“Anthony!... S-Sir!... _Fuck!”_ the pretty angel was soon crying, head tilted back, and blue eyes rolled back in pleasure. Long blonde curls teased her flesh, tickling as they shifted with each desperate thrust, rolling lazily around her bare shoulders and back.

With a wild growl, Anthony grabbed a fistful of the golden locks and held tight, pulling back with force. Angela whimpered as she was yanked backwards, her spine arching until she could feel the hard, flat chest against her back. The desperate thrusting slowed down to a dull rocking while Anthony reached around and filled his other hand with a greedy amount of breast. He groaned low against Angela’s tender neck while he squeezed the plump tit, loving how soft and squishy it was in his grasp.

“Beg me to come inside you” His raspy voice demanded, instantly sending a shiver up the angel’s smooth spine.

“Please, please, _please!”_ she started to cry, a whiny, whingy tint to her voice.

Anthony chuckled while he moved his hand over to the other creamy breast, fisting it and squeezing tight so it didn’t feel left out. “Please, _what?”_ he asked, voice low and sinister against her ear.

“Please come inside me!” she almost shouted out, wincing as a nasty pinch was delivered to her nipple. “Please fill me up, Sir… you know how much I love it…. Please let me have it…. _Please…_ I’ll do anything, Sir… please just fill me up… I wana be your…. Your…” Angela sniffed a little sob and then moaned as Anthony’s glorious cock hit a particularly sweet spot inside of her.

“My what?” he asked, smirking while he brushed his lips against her vulnerable throat, contemplating if he wanted to bite or suck. In the end, he just parted his lips and let his long, wet tongue slide over the white skin, tasting the salty sweat that was starting to form. “Tell me what you are” he demanded, breath hot and steamy against the wet patch he had created.

“Your… your… cum slut!” Angela blurted out, her pretty face insanely red with embarrassment. Her heart was racing, adrenaline coursing through her while she waited for his response. Her brows pushed together with worry, fretting that she had gone too far or said the wrong thing.

Any worry that she had been holding onto soon vanished completely when Anthony pushed her head down, squishing her back down onto the desk and re-claiming that possessive hold on her hips. He huffed like a bull and started to ram into her viciously, fucking into her as deep as he could get.

“My. Little. Cum. Slut!” he exclaimed with each thrust, teeth gritting and hands clamping tight for fear of losing his precious prize. He almost couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His sweet Angel was always so pure and lovely, it drove him insane to hear her say such filthy things. He soon found himself angry that he had already commit to the second punishment. He wanted so badly to bust inside of her, urgent to fill her up, to make sure that she would remember what a cum-loving slut she is.

“Fuck!” he gasped out and groaned as he suddenly pulled his cock from the pretty cunt and then wrapped a hand around it, pumping fast and hard. Soon he was shuddering, pushing his other hand down against Angela’s lower back while he erupted. He squirted his spend all over the lusciously round ass, painting hot white streaks over the freshly spanked flesh.

Anthony’s mind went blank for a moment while he closed his eyes and breathed deep, recovering from the intensity of his orgasm. When he finally opened his eyes again, he was bent over his horny angel, hands bracing himself up so that he didn’t fall into his own mess. He hummed as he looked down, watching the plump beauty squirm under him. She was bucking and whimpering and needily trying to get friction between her thighs. Anthony chuckled, finding it adorably hot.

“Horny brat!” he said, leaning over to place a kiss between her shoulder blades before he stood up and stepped back.

 _“Mmmmph!”_ she huffed, and he smirked while he tucked himself back into his jeans, securing his belt buckle back into place.

“Such a _mess_ you made, little one” he remarked as he stepped around and took a seat in his chair.

When she answered with another huff, he chuckled.

“Go clean yourself up, you dirty girl. And then come find me, I will let you thank me for your punishment then” he said and then opened his laptop, diverting his attention from the still writhing angel on his desk.

With an unsatisfied little noise, Angela lifted herself up, wincing when she was reminded of how red and sore her bottom was. She screwed her face up, feeling how squishy with cum it was as well now. She pouted towards Anthony, trying to get a little sympathy. When he wouldn’t even look up from his computer, she looked down sadly and started to walk out.

“Oh, and Angel” he called out. She looked over her shoulder at him with hopeful eyes.

“Don’t use your mouth to clean it up. I know you’re a cum slut, but let’s have a bit of decorum, huh?” he said casually, clicking on his mouse.

Blue eyes widened, Angela standing in shock for a moment before she blinked rapidly and nodded “Y-y-yes Sir… quite” she gulped and then headed to the bathroom with shaky legs.

……….

After a shower and once she was all clean and dry, Angela found Anthony now in the lounge room. He was seated comfortably on the sofa, his long legs extended out with his feet propped up on the coffee table. He was idly flicking through the channels, seemingly engrossed with trying to find something to watch. 

She was still feeling rather shaky, hands and knees trembling a little as she walked over to him and knelt herself down on the floor near him. She stayed there still for a moment, simply watching the ground and waiting for him to acknowledge her. Before too much time passed, she felt a hand on her head and couldn’t help but smile when it started to lightly pet her hair.

“Do you have something to say, little one?” he asked, still clicking the remote while he fondled the blonde mane with his other hand.

“Thank you, Sir” she began, swallowing and then continuing on “thank you for punishing me. I… I’m very sorry for being a brat and I, I…” she hesitated for a moment, suddenly feeling the shakes now moving to the rest of her body. Her heart was starting to race, and she could feel her eyes begin to get wet. She couldn’t quite verbalise how she was feeling. But she was feeling like a disappointment.

“I’m so sorry” she breathed out and then started to sob. She hunched over and put her face into her hands, letting the tears flow.

Before she knew it, she was being lifted onto the sofa and long arms were being wrapped around her, loving kisses touching her hair.

 _“Shhhh…_ my angel, it’s okay” Anthony cooed while he cradled her in his arms. He quickly plucked up a fluffy throw blanket and wrapped it around them both. “You did _so well,_ sweetheart… my brave, sweet, good little angel.”

“G-g-g-good?” she managed to say between sobs, burying her face into Anthony’s chest as she curled against him.

 _“Very good,_ Angel” he said, rocking her gently and softly stroking down her back. “You are _such_ a good girl. Always so good for me. My good little Angel. I love you so much.”

Anthony continued to repeat loving, positive words over and over while he tenderly held his angel, kissing her hair softly and making sure she felt warm and safe. Eventually, she sniffled and looked up to him, blue eyes watery and cheeks red and wet.

“There’s my wonderful little Angel” he offered a smile, brushing some damp blonde curls from her face.

“You need to know that I’m not mad at you, okay?” he asked, locking eyes with her and softly touching her cheek. “You took that punishment so well, I am so very proud of you.”

The smallest smile curved her lips and she sniffled again, the cutest little thing.

“I d-did, good?” she blinked away some tears.

“You did the best, little one” he smiled, kissing her forehead and then tightening his embrace on her “I love you, Angel.”

“I l-love you too, Sir” she mumbled into his chest.

Anthony reached over and snapped off a piece of chocolate that he had already set up on the coffee table, along with some chilled water.

“Open up, sweetheart” he said softly, patting her back lightly to get her attention.

Sparkling blues peeped out and another small smile was given as she saw the treat. Happily, she took the chocolate into her mouth and then ducked back down. Anthony chuckled and leaned back, adjusting them both to get more comfortable.

While the pleasant, musical sounds of _Tangled_ played in the background, Anthony continued to feed Angela little bits of chocolate and sips of water, indulging in a bit himself too. Before long, the blonde was snoring lightly, sleeping in his lap.

Anthony smiled, running his fingers through the silky hair. His heart filled with love, reminding him just how much he cared for the woman in his lap.

Even when she was a little brat.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are more than welcome. 
> 
> I love you, you ineffable nerds. 
> 
> <3


End file.
